10/2/13-Beau/Null
chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:41 -- 09:42 CA: Hey nuuuuull!... 09:43 AG: oh sweet jebus this has not been my week 09:43 AG: why did you save my trolltag ]:<> 09:43 CA: oh why?... 09:43 CA: Because your my friend!... 09:43 CA: And it's funny to watch you try and peice together retorts in time... 09:43 CA: ;)... 09:43 AG: ugh that sounds more reasonable 09:44 CA: than what?... 09:44 AG: that you think it's cool to make fun of me 09:44 AG: rather than that you actually think I'm a friend /=_=\ 09:44 CA: I don't think it;s cool!... 09:44 AG: anyway what do you want, I am not in the best of moods 09:45 CA: I wanted to talk... 09:45 CA: I don't make fun of you because it's cool... 09:45 AG: about what? I still don't even understand how this interplanetary communication is working tbh 09:45 CA: I make fun of you because I am your friend... 09:46 CA: you know ... 09:46 CA: friendly banter... 09:46 AG: we've had one conversation and it did not go well, I'm kind of confused why you think that's enough material to base one of your strange human not-quadrants on 09:47 AG: but look 09:47 CA: Is it that hard to believe I'm trying to make friends here?... 09:47 AG: I am being grumpy for other reasons so if you're actually not here to make fun of me I will try to be less awful ok? 09:47 CA: Ok, then let's talk about just, hobbies!... 09:47 CA: What do you do for fun?... 09:49 AG: oh. uhm. It's pretty lame but I have a huge garden 09:49 AG: and I flarp 09:49 CA: flarp?... 09:49 AG: and I.... let's call it... troll watching? basically I invent dialogue and backstories for the trolls I see based on like 09:50 AG: cool mideival shit 09:50 AG: midieval? 09:50 AG: ugh that word sucks 09:50 AG: flarp? 09:50 CA: So it's like rpg!... 09:50 CA: a role-playing game... 09:50 AG: nono 09:50 AG: troll watching is different form larping 09:50 AG: flarping* wow I'm on fire today 09:50 AG: flarping is like an rpg I guess, but it's in person 09:51 AG: game constructs show off your stats and help create fake but real monsters 09:51 AG: stats in game are linked to real life stats 09:51 CA: Sounds High-tech!... 09:51 AG: I... I don't know if you humans have anything similar so I'm trying to keep my explanation pretty basic 09:52 CA: I see... 09:52 CA: so what's got you grumpy?... 09:53 AG: weird dreams. very weird dreams. 09:53 AG: I'd rather not get into it much..... I don't know who might be watching ):>> 09:53 CA: dreams aren't anything to make you mad... 09:53 CA: they're dreas!... 09:53 CA: *dreams... 09:53 CA: god spelling... 09:55 AG: well 09:55 AG: I'm grumpy because I'm scared 09:55 AG: and I didn't sleep all day 09:55 AG: anyway I dunno I'd rather not get into it but 09:55 AG: I think these dreams are a little more than just dreams 09:56 CA: What do they look like... 09:56 CA: If I may ask?... 09:56 AG: I don't know how all of the pieces fit together in regard to what's going on right now but once I get this game I might be able to figure it out 09:56 CA: what game?... 09:58 AG: ugh I don't even know 09:58 AG: but I might be getting it soon /@.@\ if this isn't all one big practical joke 09:58 CA: I don't even KNOW who would make that big of an elaborate joke... 09:59 AG: yeah fucking with dreams is a high blood thing 09:59 AG: and the only highblood I know who could even have that ability (and he hates all that clown shit anyway) is just as freaked out as I am 10:01 AG: oh 10:01 AG: tell tlaloc 10:01 CA: oh?... 10:01 AG: to stop being an ass 10:01 CA: Ok... 10:01 CA: Was he being an Ass?... 10:01 AG: on top of everything else I've got him telling me to step off of you or some shit 10:02 CA: Oh dear... 10:02 CA: I believe he thinks we are matesprites... 10:02 AG: hahahahaha what 10:02 CA: or he has a crush on me... 10:02 CA: or something... 10:02 AG: are you guys even in our galaxy 10:02 AG: talk about long distance 10:02 CA: I don't even know D: ... 10:03 CA: And I guess... 10:03 CA: he thought... 10:03 AG: haha god he's so delusional 10:03 CA: I loved you?... 10:03 CA: So he thinks I am cheating on him, with you... 10:03 CA: huh... 10:03 AG: er 10:03 AG: well 10:03 AG: I guess that's not the weirdest thing I've heard all week 10:03 AG: he's cray-cray 10:03 AG: he's like 10:03 CA: He does coccaine... 10:04 AG: the leader of this cult in one part of our country 10:04 AG: ((planet*)) 10:04 AG: from what I can tell it has a lot to do with ritual sacrifices to enter fake troll heaven and doing a lot of psychotropic substances 10:05 AG: like hell I could probably get high off of half of the plants I grow but I'm not a fucking moron, you need to have your wits about you to avoid getting culled 10:05 AG: he's got it pretty easy though ngl 10:05 CA: It sounds to intense for me :p... 10:06 AG: yeah it's pretty awful over all. he's only a brown blood too, he is way too uppity for a lowblood 10:07 CA: He says he's rich... 10:07 CA: talks to me about how I should be proper... 10:07 CA: oh dear... 10:07 CA: I hope I'm not leading him on D: ... 10:07 AG: yeah he's pretty loaded. for sure the richest mudblood 10:07 AG: but once he goes off planet that's not going to mean a whole hell of a lot 10:08 AG: he's got a few more sweeps of luxury then it's back to reality with the rest of us losers 10:09 CA: hmmmm... 10:09 CA: now I'm worried... 10:09 CA: It really explains why he's been so nice to me... 10:09 AG: hey it's not so bad I guess 10:10 AG: really it's just a self indulgent fantasy it's not like ya'll will ever meet or anything 10:10 AG: just don't get too invested 10:10 AG: with any of us actually. 10:10 AG: in a few sweeps I'll be off planet, too 10:10 AG: then in a few sweeps after that I'll be dead, but hey, them's the breaks 10:12 CA: That's a very melancholy way to look at things... 10:12 AG: melancholy? yes, I guess so. 10:13 CA: Try thinking... 10:13 AG: maroonbloods just don't live very long. it's more realistic than melancholy 10:13 CA: how long a sweep is!... 10:13 AG: oh don't get me wrong I'll enjoy every part of my life in outer space 10:14 AG: even if I do end up like mopping ablution chambers or whatever the hell they let me do 10:14 AG: I wanted to oversee the rescource drones but I doubt they'd even consider one of my blood 10:14 AG: they'd have to replace me too quickly 10:14 AG: the midbloods live for hundreds of sweeps so they make much better options 10:15 CA: Well... 10:16 CA: Tell me... 10:16 CA: your mad because your scared... 10:16 CA: what are you scared of?... 10:16 AG: eh 10:16 AG: like I said earlier I don't really want to get into it 10:16 AG: they could be watching me right now 10:17 AG: I took a risk telling balish but he could be affected and you're too far away for it to matter to you 10:17 AG: I best not chance it 10:17 CA: Well if you don't want to talk about it... 10:17 CA: that's fine... 10:17 CA: but I'm trying to be a friend... 10:17 CA: so if you need any help... 10:17 CA: I'm here!... 10:18 CA: ok? :)... 10:19 AG: heh thanks for the offer. in the unlikely event that I think of anything, I'll let you know I suppose 10:22 CA: I may never get to see ya, but your nice, and I don't get to many friends to talk to... 10:23 AG: hehe don't let anyone hear you calling me nice, I might get culled! P:> jk mostly but still 10:23 CA: Becaus I live in the woods... 10:23 AG: a lot of us are pretty isolated her, we don't do so good if we're right on top of each other 10:23 AG: one of my friends lives out in the middle of ABSOLUTELY NOWHEE 10:23 AG: NOWHERE EVEN ugh wow 10:23 CA: Ya, tlaloc will get jelous again... 10:24 AG: you should message him sometime actually, he'd love to talk to someone new 10:24 CA: What's his handle?... 10:24 AG: guardianSentinel 10:24 AG: you guys can bond about being removed from civilization lol 10:25 CA: Ya, I will do that... 10:25 AG: well anyway I'm gonna head out sorry 10:25 AG: gotta check on slothmom 10:25 CA: but hey, talk to you again sometime, maybe you can cheer up... 10:25 CA: bye!... 10:25 AG: haha nice timing!! bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:25 --